Once Upon a Time
by Shaida
Summary: This is a one-shot for a contest held by Acid on DA to compliment her picture.


**Author's Note:**

This is a Sonadow based story so don't get jumpy_ and say I didn't warn ya. Anyways, there really shouldn't be anything to warn about sooo... _

Going ON~ You can find Acid's contest with the (Amazingly Awesome) picture she created, which can be found here - http:/ c2ndy2c1d. deviantart .com/art/Once-upon-a-time- 260257844 (Without the spaces)

I hope you enjoy this one-shot~

* * *

><p><em>…Once Upon a time…<em>

"Hey, get off me!" yelled an aggravated black and red hedgehog. Said hedgehog was currently being attacked by the splashes of water from his lover, Sonic the Hedgehog. I gave him a hard look that would have made older men pee their pants, but of coarse, this was Sonic. He knew him too well.

"Awww Shadz, you're no fun!" complained the younger of the two. Giving an exaggerated throw of his slim arms in the air as empathies on his frustration. All the while keeping that cocky grin on his face, one more thing that got on my nerves.

"Aren't you afraid of water?" I said shaking my quills dry as much as I could, giving each of them a good squeeze.

"Not when I'm with you." he said, swaying through the water with ease towards me. "You would save me if I started to drown right?" The blue hedgehog asked, embracing me in a heart warming hug, even though I was soaked.

"I would have to think about that." I murmured into his ear, smirking at my remark. Suddenly, I was pushed back into the water, completely submerge for only a few seconds before splashing to the surface with a gasp. I was met with a hysterical laughter hitting my water filled ears.

"What's so funny?" I growled splashing over to my counterpart, who looked about ready to die from laughter. He pointed at me, turning away to try and calm himself. I glared holes into his head as I continued to be oblivious as to what he found so hilarious.

He then finally laid off on his laughing fit and spoke between giggles, "Your head." he laughed. Unconsciously I slapped my hand onto my head to find something smooth and leathery resting on top. I snatched it off, reviling itself to be a lily pad, 'Damn it Sonic' I thought as I heard snickering from my blue lover. Carelessly, I threw it at my once rival, getting a surprised yelp from his peach lips.

I gave a smirk, "Ah, much better! I think green is your new color." I stated as said green thing slid off the other's muzzle.

He threw me a dead pan look before letting his mouth slip into a smirk, "Well, the color green has already been taken by someone else."

I raised my eyebrow in a quizzical expression but decided not to question it, especially when he had once said I should wear armor because I supposedly looked 'sexier' in such an outfit. How would he know? I sighed, "Lets find a place to sit and cool down."

I heard a chuckle from the hero, "Are ya years catching up to ya?" The next thing the speedster knew, he was soaked.

After a lot of complaining and whining from his lover about his drenched quills, we at last found a nice place to rest. The place was under a willow that's branches where stretched out over the water, providing shade from the humid heat. I lifted the blue blur onto the thick branch's edge, then hauled myself onto it as well, our backs resting against each others. It was so nice out and the sounds of nature where soothing to ones ears. The water licking at the bank of the pond, the chirps of nearby birds, and the clicking of bugs in the reeds all fit the relaxed setting. I unexpectedly heard a splash from behind me, in concern, I twisted my head to see Sonic gently moving his feet in the water. I let a small smile play on my lips as I noticed small orange fish swimming over to his naked feet, nibbling on his toes curiously, earning a smile from the other's lips. Knowing everything was well, I let my thoughts wonder, letting my eye lids drop lazily as I turned away from the scene.

The thought of this whole experience was filling me with warmth, the fun they had today. My thoughts then traveled to the time when I had to make a decision between following Sonic's footsteps or his father's plan to rid the world of it's sins. He had obviously chose Sonic, but for a reason that could not have been related to his recent choices. I then realized that I was lucky Sonic had accepted him even as a friend after the fact that I had killed so many lives during my father's invasion. To this day, I still don't know why he had went along with friendship, even lovers at this point. Who knew opposites could attract. Now that I thought about it, without him, I would have probably never known such happiness…

_...there were two hedgehog playing the water._

_one was fishing with his toes, and the other day dreaming..._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

Please let me know of any errors you see. Thankies~

Rate & Review plz!


End file.
